Gormin Sailors
The Gormin Sailors appeared in 2012 TV series called Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. The Gormin Sailors (兵隊ゴーミン Heitai Gōmin) are the low level footsoldiers of the Space Empire Zangyack. The Gormin first appeared on Earth in the Great Legend War. There, hundreds of them, led by dozens of Sugormin, fought against the past 34 Super Sentai teams. The Sentai teams put up a good fight and the Zangyack forces took a hard beating, but the Sentai Great Army's leader, Akarenger, noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. When Hyuuga requested that Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) give him the GokaiCellular, Gai envisioned him turning into Gokai Silver and defeating a group of Gormin. Basco ta Jolokia used a squad of Gormin, which were presumably provided by Damaras, to cause havoc across the city, in order to find Matsuri Tatsumi (GoPink) when she came to help so he could take the greater power of GoGoFive. In the final battle on Earth, numerous Gormin and Sugormin stationed on the Gigant Horse were defeated by Gokai Red and Gokai Silver as they, having boarded after ramming into the flagship in the Free Joker, fought their way to Emperor Ackdos Gill. Countless Gormin and Sugormin were destroyed when Gokai Red turned the Gigant Horse's weapons against and annihilated the massive Zangyack Great Fleet that had been assembled from across the universe. The Gigant Horse was destroyed and Emperor Ackdos Gill died at the hands of the Gokaigers soon after, and so the Space Empire Zangyack would fragment into divided factions over the following month. A pack of Gormin Sailors were a part of the revived Dai-Zangyack army led by the new Emperor Gokai Red to wipe out the Kamen Riders, ensuring the survival of the Super Sentai. As part of the Zangyack force, the Gormin participated in the attack on Amanogawa High School in which Gokai Red fought its resident Kamen Riders Fourze and Ryusei Sakuta. After Tsukasa and Marvelous' ruse was revealed and Dai-Zangyack joined with Dai-Shocker to form the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance, the combined army was wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. An army of Gormin and Sugormin were a part of Bacchus Gill's Zangyack remnant army, led by Waredonaiyer, which was wiped out by the Go-Busters and Gokaigers as well as the Kyoryugers. Complementing his resurrection of Basco ta Jolokia, Space Ninja Demost summoned a pack of Gormin Sailors as one of four Super Sentai Villains' combatman forces. They were soon wiped out by the Kyurangers fighting alongside Space Sheriffs Gavan Type G and Shu Karasuma. Gormin are silver humanoid robotic grunts who normally operate in squads led by a trio of Sugormin. They're armed with bladed cudgels that can be converted into rifles (the handle serves as the barrel and the club head as the stock and trigger) or as grenade launchers where the club head is fired as an explosive projectile. During the invasion of a planet, entire squads of Gormin are deployed from Zangyack ships via magnetic cranes which adhere to the Gormins' helmets and deposit them onto the ground. Aside from ground combat, Gormin are also the crew of Zangyack Battleships and while off duty are known to take part in recreational activities such as card games. Gormin are frequently the target of abuse at the hands of their Sugormin superiors. See Also * X Borg Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Metal Heroes Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe